


stop troying with my emotions

by excusemeforfalling



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemeforfalling/pseuds/excusemeforfalling
Summary: based of the prompt “you’ve rented this movie at least 7 times now, you’re cute but I seriously worry about your taste in films”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for camille. damn you.

“Look, I know it’s none of my business, but you have rented this movie _at least_ seven times now and I can’t help to think that your taste in movies are absolute shit.”  
  
“ _Excuse me_?!” The blonde woman looked seriously offended and Bellamy cringed because this was exactly what he was trying to avoid.   
  
But he also couldn’t help but to die a little bit on the inside whenever she rented _Troy_ , because the movie was so, so bad and so, so inaccurate it pained him every time he either heard of Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, or even the name Troy.   
  
And Bellamy Blake was studying to become a history teacher so he saw that name quite often. It was also quite hard to avoid hearing the actors names because it seemed like they were in every movie nowadays.  
  
“I'm just saying,” Bellamy continued, “the movie is horribly inaccurate. I can offer you other films if you like the story. Just, please, don’t rent this one again, it seriously hurts my soul to see a cute person like yourself watch a bad movie like this.” He said and held the movie up like he was proving a point.  
  
“Perhaps I like renting it because I think the guys are hot? Or the girls?” The pretty blonde girl responded and gave him a crooked smirk. God she was attractive when she looked like that, and it was seriously bad for him.  
  
Bellamy actually stood there for a good three seconds with his mouth open, not knowing what to respond because that wasn’t really the answer he had expected.  
  
“I-, okay I didn’t think of that, and- and I’m so sorry-“   
  
“Hey I’m just messing with you,” the girl cut him off and laughed at him. How dared she. “If you mess with me, I’m gonna mess with you.”  
  
She stretched up to snatch the movie from his grip and actually took the scanner and blipped it herself. “I’m doing a paper on the movie, and I keep falling asleep while watching it. And it’s actually my fourth time, not seventh, renting it. So stop being a jerk and rent me my damn movie.”  
  
Bellamy couldn’t help but to laugh. “Okay princess, have it your way.”   
  
She paid for the movie and she kept smirking at him. Normally he was used by the fact that girls smirked at him, but it was something about this girls’ smirk that made him nervous.   
  
That wasn’t a ‘smirking at you from across the bar’ smirk, her smirk was more like ‘I’m going to get to know all of your secrets and I’m going to die trying’ smirk. It made him uneasy, in a good way somehow.   
  
He put the movie in a small plastic bag and when he handed it over to her, her fingers accidentally touched his and he felt a chill through his body. Damn this girl.  
  
“Thank you, you judgy, old grumpy man,” she said and he rolled his eyes.  
  
“I’m not old.”   
  
“Perhaps not. But you’re grumpy, and being grumpy comes with the price of being old. So deal with it,” she made a face at him and he rolled his eyes yet again while he was holding back a smile.  
  
She on the other hand looked very proud of her comment while she turned around and headed for the door.   
  
The cute blonde opened it, but stopped midway, turning towards him. “Or you know, perhaps I keep renting it because I get to interact with a really hot guy.”  
  
Bellamy blushed. He actually _blushed_.   
  
“I’m Clarke by the way,” she said and gave him the biggest and brightest smile ever.   
  
“Bellamy. Bellamy Blake,” he responded and smiled back at her. Damn she got him good because that smile was the most beautiful smile he had seen in a long time. And he felt like he wanted to do anything to see that smile again.  
  
“Until next time, Mr Blake. I have a feeling I’m going to rent this movie a couple of more times.”   
  
The cute blonde, or Clarke as her name was, finally waved him goodbye and left. Bellamy was left behind speechless, and he stood behind the counter like a star struck idiot for a few moments before he shook his head in disbelief with a small smile plastered on his lips  
  
Damnit. He was absolute a goner.  
  
He couldn’t wait until she came back and re-rented the damn movie again.


End file.
